


Red Velvet

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foro I'm Sherlocked, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, RALLY "THE GAME IS ON!" MINIRETO DE SEPTIEMBRE, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los efectos de un dulce en la vida de Sherlock Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

RED VELVET

 

\- Lestrade dice que él no puede acusar al asesino porque no se puede demostrar que estuviera en la casa donde se encontró el cadáver. ¡Ridículo! ¡Yo sé que ha sido él!

\- Sherlock, hasta tú entiendes que no se puede meter a nadie en la cárcel sin pruebas de que haya cometido algún delito.

\- ¡Para qué las pruebas! ¡Ha sido él! ¡Hasta tú sabes que ha sido él! Es el único con motivos y medios para hacerlo.

\- Vamos Sherlock, - dijo John casi suplicante - llevas una semana con el caso y no has comido a penas nada. No puedes seguir así…

\- No necesito comer, ¡necesito que Lestrade me escuche!

No era la primera vez que Sherlock se negaba a comer durante un caso, sin importarle lo que durase. John había probado de todo, pero nada había logrado hacerle probar ni un bocado.

La primera vez lo intentó llamando al restaurante chino favorito de Sherlock, a ver si pidiendo comida a domicilio lograba que al menos picase algo, pero no sólo fue inútil sino que tuvo que limpiar los tallarines que había lanzado contra el techo. John podría jurar que, disimulándolo con su pose de pensar, Sherlock se había reído de sus esfuerzos por llegar al techo sobre una silla debido a su estatura. Tenía claro que no iba a volver a intentarlo con comida china.

También lo intentó con Angelo’s. Lo convenció de que un paseo por la ciudad lo ayudaría a despejar la mente y el paseo les condujo casualmente, con ayuda de John, a la puerta del restaurante. John tampoco volvería a repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias. Los dos únicos bocados que dio el detective fue porque John le metió el tenedor en la boca. Ahora ya no había forma humana de convencer a Angelo que no estaban juntos, no después de que, según él, “se vieran tan adorables dándose de comer el uno al otro”. John había pretendido que su cara fuera amenazadora cuando obligó a Sherlock a comer, no adorable…

Tampoco funcionaron el té y las galletas de la señora Hudson y lo lamentaba mucho por ella, los gritos de Sherlock la hicieron huir corriendo del piso, con problemas de cadera incluidos.

John rogó, suplicó, ordenó y amenazó, pero nada hacía efecto en su compañero cuando había un misterio que resolver.

Se había dado ya por vencido cuando, por pura casualidad, encontró la solución.

Ese día había sido el cumpleaños de Mandy, una enfermera nueva en la clínica. Era una jovencita recién graduada muy dulce y que siempre estaba sonriendo. Mandy había traído cupcakes caseros para todos, y lo cierto es que tenían una pinta estupenda, pero debido a un paciente que entró por urgencias a la hora del descanso, él no pudo compartir el té con el que iban a acompañar los dulces con sus compañeros, sin embargo Mandy, atenta como siempre, le había guardado dos para que se tomara en casa y él también pudiera probarlos.

Cuando John llegó al 221B se encontró a Sherlock exáctamente en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando se marchó. Sentado en su butaca con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas a medio camino entre intentando resolver el caso y haciendo un berrinche por no haber sido aún capaz de hacerlo. Por el bien de sus articulaciones John esperaba que sólo pareciera que no se movió y sí lo hubiera hecho en algún momento durante las ocho horas que estuvo fuera de casa.

 

Dejó los pasteles de Mandy sobre la mesa y se fue a preparar un té para acompañarlos cuando un sonido de sorpresa le llegó desde el salón.

\- Esos son… ¿red velvet? - dijo Sherlock en apenas un susurro, ahora apoyando los pies sobre el suelo y mirando fijamente los recién llegados pasteles.  
\- ¿Red velvet? ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Los… ¿Me trajiste…? - Sherlock no apartaba la vista de los pasteles sobre la mesa, así que no hacía falta ser el único detective consultor para que John supiera que se refería a los dulces. “Madre mía…” pensó John, “no puede ni hasta terminar las frases… Eso sí es una novedad.”  
Sí, traje dulces, pero sólo puedes tomarlos si también los acompañas con té. - Aunque sabía que té y pasteles no eran la mejor alimentación, y menos aún si hacía días que apenas probaba bocado, él iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presentase para que Sherlock metiera algo de alimento en su cuerpo.

Cuando John volvió de la cocina con dos tazas de té recién hecho y se sentó en el sillón se dio cuenta que Sherlock no había a apartado la vista de la mesa en todo ese tiempo. Le ofreció la taza y este la cogió sin prestarle la más mínima atención, bebiendo su contenido más rápido de lo aconsejable, ya que estaba recién hecho. John sólo le había dado el primer mordisco a su pastel cuando Sherlock ya se había bebido todo su té para poder tomarse con lo más rápido posible el otro cupcake.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. El sonido más indecente y erótico que John jamás había escuchado, (y a él no le llamaban Tres Continentes Watson por nada), saliendo de la boca de su compañero de piso mientras se tomaba el dichoso dulce con los ojos cerrados. Si John en ese momento se retorció en su asiento recolocándose el pantalón podría jurar sin que casi le temblase la voz que no tenía nada que ver con su compañero de piso. Casi.

Se quedó congelado viendo a Sherlock comer mientras emitía todo tipo de gemidos y jadeos completamente sexuales. 

Cuando Sherlock se terminó su pastel fijó su mirada en John, quien se enderezó instintivamente pensando que había sido descubierto y que Sherlock estaba leyendo su mente como solía hacer. Cuando de su boca salió un “John” estrangulado mientras seguía manteniéndole la mirada fija no pudo evitar dar un salto en el sitio. Sherlock se levantó y con sus habituales movimientos casi felinos se acercó a John, quien seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Sherlock se sentó en su regazo, y si John no supiera que era imposible podría asegurar que hasta ronroneaba. Una vez allí sujetó con ambas manos la muñeca de John, en cuya mano aún sujetaba un olvidado pastel al que le había dado un único mordisco, y fue entonces cuando el tiempo se detuvo, o se aceleró, John no estaba muy seguro, pero de pronto Sherlock estaba comiendo el pastel de John mientras sujetaba sólo su muñeca cuando de repente el pastel se había acabado y Sherlock estaba lamiendo los restos del dulce de sus dedos de una forma totalmente indecorosa.

\- Más... - Dijo cuando se acabó el resto de dule en sus dedos.

\- No tengo m….- John no pudo terminar su frase ya que tenía a un Sherlock en su boca que se lo impidió, no sabía si lo estaba besando o intentando devorar a él también, pero al tenerlo así no pudo evitar envolverlo con sus brazos para acercarlo más contra su cuerpo.

Sherlock no paraba de retorcerse contra su cuerpo mientras lo besaba y saboreaba los restos del dulce en la boca de su compañero, y eso no le hacía ningún favor a la erección de John, apretada entre ambos, y por la fricción entre sus cuerpos supo que no era el único así. John pudo sentir la ereccicón de Sherlock contra su estómago también.

Ese fue el día John descubrió el secreto de como hacer que Sherlock comiese algo aún si estaba en medio de un caso, y sí, John admite que un poco de té y un par de pasteles no son el alimento más saludable, pero lo que John también descubrió ese día es que Sherlock es de los que les entra el hambre después del sexo.


End file.
